


from Hugh

by thewatch



Series: A Long Way Round [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatch/pseuds/thewatch
Summary: the first post
Series: A Long Way Round [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	from Hugh

My Dear Paul,

As much as I’ve tried, I still feel like I don’t know where to start, that I’m all over the place.

I love you so much! That’s the most important thing to tell you. I’ve been told there’s a limited time to get letters back to you, so I’ll be writing more letters ready for next time, so you know I’ll be here ready to send them at the first opportunity.

I’ve had selfish thoughts too. I wished I was there with you, even believing the ship was destroyed for so long, I didn’t want to leave you. I wished that you’d been late to the posting too, every possible way I could imagine it going differently has gone through my mind. I’m safe though, don’t worry about that please. They let me stay on with my previous post after the ship was lost. Pollard helped me get myself back on my feet afterwards, I went home for a while after it happened too.

I have your plants by the way. I couldn’t let them get shipped off somewhere else so I kept them all, figured out their care routines, it helped get me up on some days, making sure they had water and light. There’s so much to tell you, but I guess we have time to catch up now.

I haven’t let you go Paul. I know you’ve probably wondered about that, I know I maybe should have before. I know the Councillor believes I should have moved on, maybe I even tried to convince myself I did. But have no doubts on this. 

I’m waiting for you. I love you. I believe you’ll make it back and I’ll be here when you do. 

I can’t wait to meet those friends of yours. 

All my love.

Hugh


End file.
